<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet Hill by Hypsidium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020496">Violet Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypsidium/pseuds/Hypsidium'>Hypsidium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet Hill [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Everyone Needs Therapy, F/M, Gen, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, it's been 84 years, its therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypsidium/pseuds/Hypsidium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it's all over and you have nothing left to prove? You start working on yourself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind &amp; Metro Man, Megamind &amp; Minion, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi, Metro Man &amp; Roxanne Ritchi, Minion &amp; Original Character, Minion &amp; Roxanne Ritchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet Hill [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/28879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violet Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Exactly ten years ago I posted the last chapter of Black Hole Sun, here's the first chapter of Violet Hill to start finishing off the trilogy. Special thanks to LadyKnightShade for doing the beta reading for this chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain pattered softly on the tarps overhead, lending background noise to the solemn words of the priest at the head of the grave. All around him Megamind could hear the whimpers, sniffles, and muffled sobs of those huddled under the canopy. He closed his eyes with a shaky sigh and tried not to quiver at the waves of emotion beating against his skull; emotions that were his own, and those of the hands touching his. One of them anyway.</p><p>For once he was thankful for the bleary weather. If he couldn’t cry in his grief, then at least the sky would do it for him.</p><p>“...it is with a heavy heart we must lay our beloved Wayne to rest. God bless and amen.”</p><p>Megamind opened his eyes and stood, Minion holding his shoulder gently as he gathered his cane. His gorilla shaped friend held out his final gift, so carefully chosen and cultivated. He joined the procession, allowing the warm hand to leave his while they were in line and replacing it with the precious thing he would leave.</p><p>Megamind looked down into the hole and dropped a single yellow rose atop the final resting place of one of the greatest friends he would ever have.</p><p>“Megamind.”</p><p>The voice didn’t quite register; they had walked a ways off and he was staring at the ground without really seeing it.</p><p>“Megamind.”</p><p>He blinked and looked up, meeting her eyes. “Yes, Roxanne?”</p><p>“Holt said he was having an informal wake at his place, a lot of his guys wanted to sort of throw a party. You know, celebrate his life and how much he helped with the rebuilding.” She rubbed her arm, slicking off fat rain droplets. “Did you want to go?”</p><p>Megamind hesitated, then nodded slowly. “It will probably do both of us a lot of good.”</p><p>She slid her arms under his, half supporting him and half being supported as they walked down the hill. Minion followed in their wake with the madtom pacing beside him, looking around them warily. </p><p>The lot of them clambered into the invisible car, which promptly lived up to its name to avoid the media attention. The media had been discouraged from getting near the actual funeral (very strongly, by Megamind himself) but that would not keep them from camping outside. Despite Roxanne’s profession, she had no desire to be in the limelight for this of all things.</p><p>Megamind leaned his head on the window and stared out into the gloom. It was going to be a long night.</p><p>“Sir,” said Minion softly at his elbow, sounding distant and dim.</p><p>Megamind sighed, rubbing his upper arms and trying to shut him out.</p><p>“Sir,” Minion repeated, a little clearer. His hand touched his shoulder, a sudden shock of cold running through his body. He shuddered.</p><p>Then he was being rocked, gently, back and forth.</p><p>“Sir, wake up. Mr. Wayne is asking for you.”</p><p>Megamind squinted in the dim light of his lair, the car and the rain disappearing with the rest of the dream. The blue alien looked up at Minion’s blurry face, and rubbed his eyes. “I...What?”</p><p>“Mr. Wayne is awake, Sir, he’s asking for you. The nanobots worked!” Minion was grinning, his fins flicking in excitement. “He’s alive! But very weak.”</p><p>Megamind sucked in a deep breath, scrubbing a hand across his face and sitting up from where he’d fallen asleep sprawled across his desk. Minion must have thoughtfully removed his keyboard from under his cheek at some point because it was sideways and his movement dislodged it. He reached to catch it and missed, banging his wrist painfully against the hard corner. He held the limb against his chest, hissing through his teeth as he turned in his chair, fumbling for his cane. Minion helpfully held it out to him and assisted him to his feet. </p><p>“Is the 3D print cast working for you, Sir?” Minion asked, his pace slow to allow Megamind to keep up. </p><p>Megamind grimaced, leaning more heavily on his cane than he intended, which was painful owing to the scalding he’d taken. His costume had protected him for the most part, but the heat was still there. “It is, but I think I will need to reinforce it with something stronger when I make a new one.” </p><p>They rounded the corner, entering the smaller side room of the lair which housed a hastily put together medical center. Sheets had been draped around and above to keep the dust out, and brainbots were busily flitting in and out of the blanket fort, carrying various medical implements. Megamind silently congratulated himself for designing the cybernetics with enough sense to be autonomous about the level of care required. </p><p>They stepped aside to let a pair of brainbots exit, carrying between them an empty tray. Probably a snack to help with Metro Man - no, with Wayne’s higher metabolism.</p><p>Minion entered first, then paused, holding the sheet aside until Megamind gave himself a little shake and followed, straightening once they were in and standing as tall as he could. He had to look good for his arch nemesis, after all. </p><p>“Ah, Metro Man, right where I want you!” He started with false bravado, then instantly dropped it on his further observation.</p><p>Wayne was pale and sitting propped up by a dozen pillows. He looked clammy, ill, everything the paragon of superheroism should not be. The room smelled sour, like stale sweat. Megamind averted his eyes, finding a fascinating screw in the support strut nearby to inspect.</p><p>“Hey,” Wayne croaked, lifting a shaky hand. “So uh...That was something.”</p><p>Megamind swallowed thickly, taking a seat on one of the stools that had been dragged in and tapping his fingers together lightly in his lap. “Yeah,” he said softly.</p><p>“You got me, you really got me,” Wayne said. He made it sound like praise, but Megamind didn’t feel at all proud of his accomplishment. He felt ashamed.</p><p>“Yeah,” he repeated, even quieter.</p><p>“Hey. Hey, look at me.” </p><p>Megamind shook his head, still making a study of his boots.</p><p>“Seriously, look. Megamind, Little Buddy, eyes up here.” Wayne flicked a hand under his nose and pointed at his face. “You got me. You did something no one else could do and you did it without my powers. You. You figured it out, and I couldn’t even do that.” Wayne’s eyes were serious, but his lips quirked up. “I’ve honestly never felt more alive.”</p><p>“Alive?!” Megamind shot to his feet, then immediately groaned and nearly fell flat on his face, his leg protesting in a way that was loud and insistent. He scrabbled at the stool and sat back down hastily. “Alive?! Are you kidding me?! You nearly died, right in front of Roxanne, right in front of me, and you’re saying you never felt more alive?! That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>Then, to his horror, Wayne laughed. A full body belly laugh that had him laying back into the cushions. Megamind stared in incredulity until the humor of the situation hit him. All these years and it took flash boiling and freezing with some nanobots to actually defeat him. And a dendrotoxin. That had really been just an afterthought, he’d tried darts and they just bounced off, but introducing them into Metro Man’s system via nanobots had been an experiment he expected to fail. His mouth quirked, despite his best efforts, and a strangled chuckle escaped him.</p><p>“See? It’s funny, right?” Metro Man grinned, still so pale and fragile looking despite his frame. </p><p>“It’s...Macabe.” He pronounced it ‘ma-cayb.’ “I wouldn’t say funny...The nanites did find something though, they’re still in there purging the poison. You know, or at least I think you do. You’re dying, aren’t you?”</p><p>Metro Man’s eyes softened and his smile became plastic. “Yes. I am. Slowly, but surely. It started with gray hair when I was twenty, a little weakness in my joints when I got up in the morning. My parents hired a specialist, they think it’s because of my super speed. Don’t worry about it, I put my affairs in order. I’m kind of at peace with it, now.”</p><p>“That’s why you effectively ‘retired,’ isn’t it?” Megamind went back to studying his hands. “Not the whole ‘music career’?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Megamind nodded, tapping his hands on his knees. “I might actually have a solution for your problem.”</p><p>Wayne blinked, sitting up a little straighter and frowning. </p><p>“You see, I can program my nanobots to do a variety of functions. Mostly I’ve been using them as an emergency healing agent, but they can also distribute poisons as you’ve found, or supplements. I can also program them to isolate stem cells and extract them, or remove toxins, or potentially find a way to stop accelerated cellular decay.”</p><p>Wayne leaned back into his cushioned seat, mind reeling. “I’m— Then...”</p><p>Megamind held up a hand. “Don’t, don’t thank me until I’m sure it can be done. But I’ll do it, if I can. Consider it a gift to an old school chum.” He smiled wanly. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I don’t think I want to fight anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t either,” Wayne said in an undertone. “I’m sorry too, for everything.” He held out a hand. “Friends?”</p><p>Megamind snorted, swatting his hand with his good one. “You mean we weren’t already? Anyway, eat something and get some rest. Tomorrow I must apologise to Roxanne and I don’t need you to die of hypoglycemic shock in the night.”</p><p>“Is she okay? Roxie?” Wayne asked as Megamind stood to leave. His shoulders stiffened.</p><p>“Yes, she’s unharmed, but very upset. She knows you’re living, at least.”</p><p>”Good, that’s good...” Wayne nodded, clenching his blanket in his fists. “Alright. I’ll go with you, if I can.”</p><p>“Yes that’s probably for the best...” Megamind said, sighing as he stepped outside the curtain. A brainbot flitted past him, carrying a glass of orange juice with a sludge of sugar in the bottom. A line waited behind, laden with various high glucose foods. They would keep Wayne’s vitals under surveillance through the night and alert him should anything go amiss. In the meantime, he needed to sleep and replenish his own energy stores, which involved the arduous journey to his bed and a restless night tossing and turning while his mind worried away at the problem of how exactly to make this up to Roxanne.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>